Defying Destiny
by SwingLifeAway
Summary: What would you do if suddenly it seemed someone was out to get you? What if you only had—or thought you had—four days to live? (OCDM Redoing chapters 1-5 chapter 1 re-done)
1. Spinning

Defying Destiny 

**Disclaimer:** No! I won't do it! –gets hit- FINE! None of the characters in this are mine. They are JK Rowling's. Except for Rhia. She's mine. But you can have her….

**Chapter one: **Spinning

**A/n:** The first three chapters of this story disgusted me. As of now, I am re-doing them completely to fit better with the later stuff. Hopefully it will make..MUCH more sense. Don't shoot me! O.O!

"Moronic, insane freaky bastard." The insult flew out of the mouth of a raven haired Slytherin 6th year. Violet eyes glared disapprovingly at blonde Slytherin boy who stood casually in front of her. He glared as well, but smirked as he had a gang of Slytherin's backed up behind him.

"Temper, eh, Rhia?" Malfoy drawled, the sadistic smile and tone of his voice making the others guffaw at him. But then again, they were just brainless admirers doing anything to please their ringleader. Draco dragged a pale hand through silvery blonde tresses, waiting for the reply of Rhia Ashcroft. His _former_ girlfriend.

Rhia stomped her Gucci heeled foot on the floor and crossed her arms in a haughty way. Much like a spoiled brat. Conversely, however, she _was_ a spoiled brat. The only Ashcroft girl was the only child and heiress to the Ashcroft fortune, laid down by her Ministry Governor of a father, Avery. Indeed, in previous years, Avery had always been one of the twelve governors who were first to sign the bill to get Dumbledore sacked. As we all know, that failed. Undeniably, Rhia had been blessed with good looks and a smile that could melt a male suitor's heart. Tall and extremely skinny, with a model figure, Rhia was never one to miss a trend or break a 'fashion-rule.' Unfortunately, this vanity came at a price. She had a foul attitude towards others, and not-so-awesome grades. Which were most certainly on the borderline of 'atrocious.'

"You slimy git, You're just doing this because your followers are here!" Rhia yelled at him, fury crossing over her doll-like face. A French manicured hand flew to a silver chain around her neck. The pendant was an amethyst teardrop. In it the name, "Rhianna" had been engraved. The necklace had been given to her by none other than the Slytherin Prince standing before her, Draco Malfoy. She had loved that necklace. She cherished what she had _thought_ it stood for. But now, she cursed it to the core. It was full of lies, deceit, treachery, backstabbing and broken hearts.

"And you're just reacting like this because you're too conceited to realize you've finally been beaten at your own game." Malfoy shook his head as his crew chortled loudly at this, "You pugnacious little whore."

"That's, it. You know what? It's over. It was over before you even decided to break up with me!" Rhia snapped, ripping the silver chain off her neck and preparing to throw it at him. But hesitated. "No. Actually, I'd prefer to keep it." She said briskly, dropping it into her bra by the chain with a smirk. (Wouldn't that be like…uber cold? Lol) there was enough cleavage there, and so few buttons done that she didn't need to worry about it falling out.

A chorus of 'Ooohs' and a few whistles came from the Slytherins. Malfoy just rolled his eyes as Rhia walked off with her usual swagger. "Ruddy bitch," he mumbled to himself, walking off in the other direction. Slytherin gang following.

Rhia stalked through the dungeon corridors, unaware of where she was going. She was upset, annoyed, broken and irate all at the same time. She hadn't felt like this before, and all she could stand at the moment was to mentally curse out Draco Malfoy. Subconsciously and numbly, she greeted people who greeted her as she passed, pushing her way around and navigating herself towards the stairs, through more of the portrait lined corridors and out onto the grounds.

It was dark out now, the sky dimly lit with fluttering stars here and there. The silvery luminescence of the moon wasn't anything to Rhia now, as it had once had. At the moment, the grounds looked like a barren wasteland. Long and forgotten. When in reality, they were in tip-top shape.

Barely aware of anything she was doing, to confused about what she had finally done, she climbed up a small hill-like cliff that jutted out over the lake. The waters like a bottomless black void below her. The icy waters eddied and churned below her, they urged her to join them in the way they flowed. But she was not one to commit suicide, just feel sorry for herself and get others to pity her.

She felt her lips moving, but she was unaware of what she was singing. Something about spinning? Was that it? For all she knew, it was something about Draco. Looking at her feet, there was a piece of folded paper, she picked it up cautiously.

The warn parchment was crinkled and water-stained. Rhia opened it slowly. It was probably just a note that some hufflepuffs had passed in class. Except for one thing, her name was written at the top in vivid bold black ink. Like it was there to stand out on purpose.

**Rhianna, **

**Look Down**

"_What the hell?" _Rhia thought to herself, _"Look down? What's that supposed to mean?" _It was all too weird. Why was a note left for her? But something tempted her to look down. Taking a few steps, she was dangerously tottering over the edge of the cliff. Arching her neck slightly, her violet eyes could barely just make out something in the dark and icy waters below.

There were white lilies in the water. And together they spelled out the word, 'death.'

"How odd…" Rhia said aloud quietly to herself. She craned her neck to try and see if anything else was there, but felt herself slipping. But she didn't fall. It was as if she was suspended in time, and was hanging there. Somewhere in the distance she heard a little girl's voice. Singing.

'Here we go

The world is spinning

When it stops

Its just beginning

Sun comes up

We all laugh

Sun goes down

We all die'

Rhia thought she had heard the song before, but had no recollection of learning or listening to it. She was momentarily entranced, and did not realize how she was off balance and about to fall.

"RHIANNA MORGAN ASHCROFT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" A hand shot out and yanked Rhia back from the edge. It was Mel, one of Rhia's closest friends. Dark eyes were filled with worry and a sense of anger as she glared down at Rhia. Looking off in the distance, one could see Draco Malfoy lurking at the base of the cliff. He was walking up slowly.

"I was just standing here…" Rhia answered quietly, shaking her head.

"Oh no you weren't!" Mel said back, rather loudly and in a concerned tone. Draco was upon them now, kneeling next to Rhia.

"Are you…okay? What were you bloody trying to do?" He said, shaking his head as well, making a 'tsk tsk' sound. A slender and pale hand reached out to push Rhia's raven hair, which had gotten messy and windblown out of her face. She slapped his hand away.

"After earlier...I would prefer if you kept your hands to yourself. " Rhia stated bluntly and matter-of-factly, snubbing her nose up at him in a snobby way.

"Well, excuse me." Draco answered, rolling his eyes and standing again. Perhaps it was the moonlight, but was there still a tiny hint of concern in his eyes? No, I lied; it was most likely the moonlight. He shook his head, looking around.

"So, Ashcroft, " he started casually, "Going to tell us why you were bleeding singing and in some kind of freaking daze?" He asked.

Rhia looked up at him like _he_ was the insane one. "What?" She said, "I was not."

"Were too."

"No I Wasn"

"Will you two cut it out?" Mel hissed, cutting both of them off. They both complied.

"Rhia, I'm going to have to go with Draco on this one. He comes running into the common room, saying he thinks you were going to jump or were possessed or something. Said you were singing some eerie song too." She finished, shrugging.

"Well, I don't _remember_ doing that. And even if I were, _why_ would I be doing that? I was just looking over the edge like the note told me"

"What note!" Draco and Mel both asked in unison. Rhia frowned. Crap.

"Did I say note? What note? I dunno…must be going insane!" She said quickly. Too quickly and tautly. Both Slytherins next to her knew she was lying from the start of the sentence.

"Merlin Rhia…" Draco muttered, shaking his head. Mel sighed, her sharp eyes catching a piece of crumpled and yellowed parchment lying on the ground near Rhia. Before Rhia could even attempt to grab it, Mel had taken it and opened it.

"Look Down? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She said, raising an eyebrow. Draco looked totally confused, Rhia just decided to say nothing. Upon instinct, Mel looked over the ledge, and then gasped.

"Holy shit Ashcroft! Someone has it in for you!" she exclaimed, pointing at the lilies in the water. Draco peered over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. Odd. Rhia was silent, and just stared at the rock beneath her.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Draco said finally, after a few moments of silence.

"How should I know? How do I know its not just a prank you had your friends-if you can call them that- play on me to get me all worked up? Hmm..?" Rhia snapped at Draco, standing and crossing her arms with a glare.

"Is it working?" Draco smirked. Rhia groaned, and pushed past the both of them with a flourish. "Ugh!" she cried. Draco looked slightly puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?"


	2. Courage of a Dreamer

Chapter two: Courage of a Dreamer

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of JK's charries. (However hot Draco may be..) I Do however own Rhia Ashcroft. (Lucky me...) and my friends own Mere and Mel.

A/n: You might not understand this story unless you are one of the people I RP with regularly and/or a personal friend of mine. If you would like any background info or what not to help you understand the story better, feel-free to email me.

Later that night Rhia franticly tossed and turned as she tried to sleep. A restless slumber washed over her at about 1 a.m. and her nightmarish dreams came flooding back towards her...

_An outcropping of rock stood over a roaring ocean below, the foam and sea-spray shooting up with the waves. She stood there, the girl, alone. The girls black hair hung in her face, skirts billowing around her. She wasn't supposed to be there, the servants would be coming for her soon. She had to get away, away from her life, her broken soul. Her dreams denied. Never would she brandish a sword whilst defending her godfather's kingdom. Why couldn't they see what she longed for? They just didn't understand. And then...there was Henry. How innocent and clueless he really was. A teenage boy afflicted with love for one who was forbidden to him. She didn't like him, she only wanted her dreams. She had to get what she wanted and she was willing to do anything for it. A force willed her to fall, to jump to the freedom that was denied to her. One jump, and she would end this life, and began the one she had always wanted. A boy came running. His eyes filled with worry and concern. "NO!" he cried. This urged the girl on; the boy was closing in on her last chance, one last chance. She spread her arms wide, the wind pushing her hair back, and gently raised her face towards the wind, taking a step towards her new life..._

A shrill scream shattered the eerie silence of the Slytherin common room and dorms. Rhia sat bolt upright in bed, Panting heavily. "no, n-n-o no no" she said to herself. She pushed her hair out of her face, puling it back. "Not again, why'd the dream always end like that?" she mumbled, her breathing steadying itself.

Mel had woken up from the scream and was rubbing her eyes groggily as she look at Rhia. "Ashcroft, what's going on? Are you okay? Someone try to murder you or something...?" she said. Rhia nodded.

"I had that dream again," she said,

Mel raised her eyebrow, "The one about the girl?"

"Yeah, except...I felt the emotions more strongly, and it... it was like, like I _wanted_ the girl to jump." She said quietly. Mel nodded, "Strange..." she muttered.

_Clunk Clunk Clunk! _Came the heavy knocking on the wood door that separated Mel and Rhia's dorm from the rest of them. "What's all the screaming about?" came the stern voice of Professor Snape, as Mel jumped up to answer the door. Snape stood there in a black cloak. Apparently, this man didn't know what Pajamas were. Draco, Mere, Pansy and a few other Slytherins stood behind him all in their pajamas watching curiously. A few girls kept blushing as they glanced at Draco in his black silk boxers and giggled madly.

"Nothings wrong professor...Rhia just isn't feeling well" Mel said quickly. Pansy snorted and turned on her heel, walking away. Her gaggle of other animal faced cronies followed after her. A few Slytherins, Mere and Draco remained. Snape raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why did miss. Ashcroft scream then?" He said looking at Rhia, who was shakily standing, running a hand through her messy hair. "I-I had a nightmare" she said coming up to stand next to Mel. The remaining Slytherins left. "Loony that one..." some muttered, "You'd think after her affair with Draco, she'd be begging him to take her back, but no...she goes and screams her insane head off" could be heard. Draco raised an eyebrow at them, but said nothing.

"A nightmare which involved screaming I presume?" Snape said. Rhia nodded.

"It was just a little overwhelming...I'm sorry it wont happen again" Rhia said.

Snape nodded, "If it does, Miss Ashcroft, I'm sure the headmaster would love to hear about it." He turned and left, his long cloak whirling as he turned. Mere took a step inside the dorm. "Rhia are you sure you're all right, we thought someone had died, and believe me, I could hear it over Pansy's snoring—it was loud." She said. Draco watched from the doorway, the magic prevented him from entering her room.

Rhia shrugged, "well, it was the same dream, its just weird that's all" she said.

"Rhia, if you keep getting the same dreams, have these...visions and almost drown yourself...there's something wrong" Mere said, Mel nodded her agreement.

"Well then, what's wrong with me?" Rhia snapped, getting frustrated.

Mere shrugged. "I'm not incredibly sure, I thought it might be a ghost, but they're usually friendly to us, and they don't...like possess people."

Draco leaned against the doorway, as far as he could go. "Girls, have any of you ever heard of reincarnation? "A puzzled look from Rhia and Mel were his answer. Mereadith smiled. "Yes, that was one of my theories...Rhia's re-living memories from her past life. But that usually doesn't make people possessed..." She said, furrowing her brows in thought.

Rhia raised an eyebrow. "Past life? No thank you, I've had enough with one life..." she rolled her eyes shooting Draco a look.

"Anyway, I think there's a book we can look at in the restricted section tomorrow...remember I'm a prefect" Draco smirked. "Night ladies" He said walking off. Rhia sighed, "well, I'm going back to bed..."

"NO!" the two shouted. Rhia shrugged, "if I scream, wake me up."


	3. No One Understands the Small

**Chapter three**: No One Understands the Small

**A/n: **I'm so lazy, sorry It takes forever for me to update. I wrote most of this at school during math. (hehe...maybe that's why I almost failed that algebra test. Note to self: Do NOT write during advanced math. **Shudder**) It takes me forever to type it up. But here ya go. Bon appetite!

Much to their dissatisfaction, the group did not find anything helpful in the library the next day. After much moaning and groaning and throwing books around, with many glaring looks from the librarian, they found a few stories about Reincarnation and a page out of a divination book. The bell rang and the disgruntled students made their way to the first class of the day; double potions with the Gryffindors.

Draco barely paid attention; his thoughts were focused elsewhere, while his eyes stared blankly down at his blank parchment on which he was supposed to be taking notes.

"Mr. Malfoy? Would you care to grace us with your presence?" Drawled the voice of everyone's favorite professor. Lets all give a big hand for... Professor Severus Snape! (Crickets...)

"Huh? What? Oh yah...the answer is...wolfsbane?" he guessed. Some gryffindors giggled. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"That is incorrect. Is something wrong?" he asked

"No. Everything's fine," he said.

"Pray tell, "Snape said, "why your parchment is blank and you are not paying attention?" He said. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance and held back laughter, at their nemesis, who was clearly totally confused by the look on his face. Before Draco could answer, however, the bell rang for the next class.

"Please leave your potions on my desk and finish your notes on the sleeping potion for next class. You are dismissed." He said flicking his wand as the instructions disappeared. The Gryffindors hurried to bottle their potions and get the hell out of there, while Slytherins took their time and chatted amongst themselves. Rhia and Mel handed him their potions and walked out together, talking and laughing about something with a small gang of Slytherin girls following.

Draco left the room after them, walking slowly when a shrill girly voice called from behind. "Oh Draco!" came Pansy Parkinson's call. He groaned.

"What?" he snapped. Pansy caught up with him, and the pug faced girl smirked.

"I just wanted to spend time with my favorite boyfriend!" she said.

"Parkinson, you're not my girlfriend. What the bloody 'ell is your problem? " he answered, rolling his eyes. This was getting rather annoying really.

"Draconious L. Malfoy, You know you want me." She said.

"When hell freezes over," he spat. Pansy giggled.

"I'll be waiting 'till then!" she said blowing him a kiss and bouncing off. Draco rolled his eyes once again. "Bloody git" he mumbled.

He continued to walk through the dungeons, but was stopped at the stairs by a small girl of about eight. She was dressed in a black dress with a white apron. Her long blonde hair was tied back into two long braids with white ribbon. The girl had milky white pale skin, she stood at about 4 '5. But her most unusual feature...were her big, bright pink and blue eyes. She looked like a sweet girl, but looks can be deceiving.

"She annoys you, yes?" The girl said in a small, sweet voice. Draco nodded.

"How old are you...like six?" he said towering over her.

"Actually I'm eight, well really I'm immortal, but I just use eight." She said smiling.

"Well, yeah, Parkinson annoys me a lot." He said.

"I know how you feel"

"No you don't. How the hell does an eight year old know that?"

"I know a lot of things"

"Who _are_ you?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow and trying to walk around her, but everyway he stepped, She was one step ahead of him.

"I can help you with your friend," she said.

"Rhia?" he asked. She nodded.

"I am known by the name Tijana the small. But most call me Tina." She said. Draco smirked. "Tijana? Is that with a 'j'?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because it sounds like marijuana," He said.

Tina sighed, "Immature, aren't you?"

Draco shrugged.

"Well, you're friend Rhia over there has a couple problems." She said.

"No figgin duh, she has like three! Would you care to tell me what the bloody 'ell is going on?" he said, exasperated.

Tina shrugged. "I could," she smiled evilly.

"Do it." Draco answered. Tina nodded.

"Rhianna C. Ashcroft is currently being possessed by spirits of the past, for something she's done. It could have happened in a past life, or current life, but she has definitely made them angry enough. It will keep getting worse until she eventually kills herself. Or until she pleases the spirits who are possessing her at random moments. When her eyes turn darker purple and seemed clouded over, that's a warning. Be on alert. If she starts humming a song that sounds like the one I am about to sing, that is very bad. Keep her under a watchful eye at all times. She could hurt herself and others." Tina finished. Draco raised an eyebrow, "what's the song?" he asked.

The small girl began to sing in a sweet, melodic, high-pitched voice, much like Rhia's own.

"_Here we go_

_The world is spinning_

_When it stops its just beginning_

_Sun comes up_

_We all laugh_

_Sun goes down_

_We all die..." _ (Thanks to the dudes who wrote the lovely part of Samara in "the ring" I just had to put that! It's THE SPIFF! )

Draco had to admit that this song, and the way the little girl sang it, did freak him out a bit. "er...I'll listen for that. Are you sure not even a spell can help?"

Tina shook her head. "No, but it can only guide her along"

"Well, what does she have to do?" Draco asked.

"I could tell you, but I'm not going to." She said.

"Why not?'

"Because, the mystery of it all is so much fun"

"You're a very evil eight year old, aren't you?" he said.

"Why, I'm so flattered!" Tina grinned mischievously.

Students started to pour into the hallways, and Draco realized he had totally missed Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It didn't matter though, the new teacher was probably too drunk or too high to notice. The Weasley twins, Fred & George walked by on their way to potions. Tina eyed them.

"Draco, who are they?" she smirked

"The Weasel twins, Gred and Forge or something like that." He sneered. Tina clapped. "Oh, they're hot. Bye!" she said disappearing suddenly. Draco sighed. "Stupid prat" he mumbled heading up the stairs.

"_I heard that..." _Tina's voice whispered in his head.


	4. Lilies

**Chapter four: **Lilies

**A/n: **The character of Tijana the small is based on my midget of a friend. FYI: her name is pronounced Ti-on-uh, but for purposes of the story, it will be pronounced as ti-john-uh. M'kay? Kay.

"Rhia, I need to talk to you for a second, it's important" Came Draco's voice as he tried to catch up with her. She was about three feet ahead of him, but she didn't stop. He side, picking up the pace in his long stride. He reached out and grabbed her forearm.

"Ashcroft, stop it now. Do you fuckin' want me to save your life, or are you too busy being a bloody slut to listen?!" Draco said, yanking her backwards.

"What the hell?" she said as she managed to catch her balance. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer from Draco.

"I know what's happening to you." He said.

"Well then, I don't have all day Malfoy, speak up" Rhia answered, taping her foot slightly.

"I don't want anyone to hear but us, so...lets go over there," he said, pointing to a tree where there was no one around. She sighed and followed him, as he was already halfway there.

"Yeah?" she demanded, leaning against the tree trunk. Draco picked a leaf off the branch before starting.

"This little... weird evil girl stopped me in the corridor, and she told me what's wrong...with you..." He stopped.

"Well, go on then" she said. Draco proceeded to tell her the rest of the little girl's tale, leaving out the part about the song, in case she had heard it before. Rhia seemed like she was listening.

"What's the girl's name?" she asked.

"Tijana" Draco answered. Rhia smirked.

"Is that spelled with a 'j'?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because it sounds like Marijuana." She answered. Draco rolled his eyes, she was just like him. Then his eyes caught the silver pendant hanging around her neck

"What's that?" he asked, what had happened to the necklace he gave her?

"Mine" Rhia answered, too stubborn to realize what he meant by asking.

"No, I mean, what happened to MY necklace?" he asked, reaching out and tearing the necklace from her throat.

"Hey! That's mine, and do you really think I'd still wear that piece of crap?" She said.

"You _are_ a bloody whore. I should have listened to my mates." He said rolling his eyes again.

"Then do that and leave me alone, I have to figure out what the hell I have to do" she said turning to walk off. Draco jumped in front of her.

"No, I think you need to talk to someone. You should tell someone, like Snape." Draco said.

"Fuck no. Snape would only make things worse." Rhia said, moving to walk around him. He stopped her again. "Then I will," he answered.

She glared at him. "You wouldn't"

"Why not?"

"Because, I know you, you just wont" Rhia replied.

"Oh yah? Watch this" he said turning and striding off, she followed. They ran towards the Slytherin Common Room, Rhia always one step behind. Snape wasn't in the classroom, nor his office and sleeping corridors. Rhia smirked smugly as Draco and herself retreated back to the common room.

"Now, If you'll excuse me, I have homework to finish" Rhia said making her way towards the stairs, "And I'd much rather do it, then go running off somewhere with you again" she said.

Draco smirked, "Do it?" he asked, "I don't think I should....what if we're caught?" he joked.

Rhia rolled her eyes. "You little perv" she said, turning and walking out of sight

"Right back at ya, you little slut" he called, running up the stairs to annoy her some more. He slammed right into her. Rhia was standing there, her back turned to him, a piece of paper in her hand, and a box on the floor. Her mouth was open, but no words came. Her purple eyes were wide with wonder and shock.

"Oof" Draco mumbled as he walked right into her back, she didn't budge. He regained balance and raised an eyebrow, peering over her shoulder.

"What's that?" he pointed to the box and the paper that was folded in her hand. Rhia shook her head, "n-nothing, or at least I t-think its nothing" she muttered.

Draco pulled the card from her hand, unfolding it. The parchment seemed ripped, and hard to read, yet the words stood out clearly.

RHIA-- FOUR DAYS UNTIL WE MEET, LOVE IS FUNNY 

"What the fuck?" Draco said, "Rhia, what is this bloody thing?" he asked.

Rhia shook her head, "I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it." She said.

Draco nodded, "Open the box" he picked it up and handed it to her.

Shakily, she lifted the lid off the box, inside were four white lilies, and a small journal. The journal was black with a white lily painted on the front cover. Rhia fell silent once more.

"What's so bad about getting flowers? You know you have a fan club" he chuckled, _"Though I can't imagine who would want to be in it,"_ he thought.

"You don't understand...their lilies, "she said.

"So?"

"You don't know what that means?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No" he answered.

"Lilies are.... the death flower. "She sighed.

"They have a meaning?" he asked.

"_Of course they do, you nimrod!" _spoke someone inside Draco's mind. He sighed.

"_Hello Tijana, must you interrupt?" _he thought.

"Of course I do silly!" Said the small girl, skipping up the stairs. Rhia looked at the girl strangely.

"Aren't you...too young to be here?" Rhia said crossing her arms, the box of lilies was on the ground.

"Well, I wasn't too young for the Weasley twins"Tijana smirked.

"Gross! You're like...eight! Isn't that like, child molestation or something?!" Rhia said.

"Is this better?" she said and blinked, she was now a girl of about Rhia's age.

"What the hell?" Both Draco and Rhia said at the same time, in disbelief of what had just happened in front of their eyes. Tijana still looked relatively the same, except she was taller, with shorter hair, and a more malicious glint in her eye. She shrugged.

"I can shape shift between my ages, one of my many gifts." She said, and then was an eight year old again. "I prefer this age, unless someone like those twins come along..." she smirked once more.

Again, Rhia shook her head. "Still gross!"

"Tell me about it!" Draco said.

"Anyway, I'd listen to the lilies if I were you..." she said and disappeared.


	5. The Journal

**Chapter five: **The Journal

**A/n: **sorry guys, the last chapter was kinda rushed, I'm tryin to get to the good parts, I need to write more outlines, but I'm too lazy to get off my arse and do that.

Rhia sat at her desk that night, the journal and a quill in front of her. She studied them carefully, and then looked towards the window. Mere had taken the lilies and put them in a vase to 'please the spirits' that possessed her. Mel, and Mereadith's sleeping bodies lay in their beds at the other end of the room, their desks, next to Rhia's. Mel's desk had little things on it, one or two moving pictures, a few papers and was extremely neat. Mereadith's was messy, piled with books and books and parchments and parchments of research. It was littered with photographs of her and her family.

Rhia's on the other hand was to neither extreme. It held her important parchments and various reading materials in neat piles, but was still neat enough to be called 'organized.' She had one photograph of her family on her desk though, when she was seven, before her parents divorce. It was very rare things like that happened in the wizarding world, but they did. Another picture that sat on her desk was a picture taken around the holidays that year. Her and Draco sitting on a small couch, near a fireplace, looking cozy. In the photo Rhia kept laughing at something Draco was saying, and leaned her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. ((lol cat, remind you of an RP? Lol)) Rhia scowled, pushing the photograph over, she wasn't in the mood for that right now. The rest of her desk had various items that were of use to her.

Her eyes glanced down at the journal again, and unsteadily, turned to a clean page. The aroma of fresh picked lilies haunted her nose every time she turned the page. Her pale hand picked up the quill, dipped in ink, and then began to write.

"My name is Rhianna Ashcroft" she wrote. Then, as quick as it was printed, it sunk into the page. (So COS lol) 

"_I've been watching you, Rhianna" _the words appeared across the page slowly, waiting to be read. Then disappeared. Rhia's eyes widened. 'What is it, a stalker?" she muttered sarcastically.

"_No" _The words appeared.

"_How do you know what I'm thinking?" _

"_I know a lot" _

"_Who are you?" _

"_A figment that is crucial to your survival." _

"_So…no one else can read this?"_

"_Correct" _

Rhia wondered how, this…this book could know all this information as she continued to 'chat' with it.

"How do you know my name?" 

"_It's a secret "_

"_What are the Lilies for?"_

"_A gift, for when we meet"_

"_Why do you want to do that?"_

"_If I told you, It wouldn't be a surprise." _

"_Leave me alone" _

"_That's impossible…I watch you every minute, I can see you right now, I'm within your very soul…" _

Rhia stared at the words blankly. She looked around the room for hiding places someone might be. All at once, she felt vulnerable and insecure. It was as if she was being watched that very moment. She thought she heard someone whisper her came. She whirled around, no one. Her friends were sleeping soundly in bed. Rhia stared at the wall for a moment, and then resumed her conversation; her handwriting was shakier now.

"_How is that?"_

"_You're forgetting…I am all around you, I'm your past, your present and your future. You can't escape me…you cant change your destiny" _

"_Who says?"_

"_You should know. Are you forgetting what dear old great grandmother told you? There's no use trying to defy destiny. " _

Rhia raised an eyebrow. Her great grandmother was dead; she was a seer. Ariana Ashcroft was whom Rhia got her purple eyes from. Her great grandmother saw things in her dreams…before they happened, and had telekinetic powers. She claimed that one day Rhia would inherit 'the sight', because of her eyes. So far however, she had no such thing.

"_What are the lilies for?"_

"_Don't you understand? The white lilies are for each day until we meet, water them, when were done though, I fear you might not be around to water them…and they will wilt…like your life." _

Rhia gasped. She slammed the book shut. The lily on the cover was bright, and stood out in the dim light of her desk. Suddenly, the pages of the journal flipped open again. The writing was bold and red.

**Don't try to hide; you can't escape**

Rhia threw the book on the floor. She stood, and flew out of the room. Slamming the door and finding herself in the corridor. Music pulsed around her. The eerie lyrics strong in her head.

_Here we go, _

_The world is spinning, _

_When it stops its just beginning_

_Sun comes up_

_We all laugh_

_Sun goes down_

_We all die..._

The lyrics bothered her. She desperately wanted to scream endlessly to shut out the noise, but fought back the urge. She flew down the stairs to the common room, words still racing through her head. Rhia slammed her eyes shut for a moment or two trying to regain her calm disposition, breathing deeply and slowly.

"My, my, isn't it a tad late for little slutty girls to be up?" Came the familiar drawling tones of Draco Malfoy. He was sprawled elegantly across the couch, feet resting on the arm of one end, elbows propped on the other. A sardonic smirk across his face as his cold eyes studied her. Rhia's eyes shot open; she hadn't even noticed the blonde lounging in the corner of the common room when she had burst in. She glared at him with revulsion.

"What's the matter luv, bad dream again?" he mocked.

Rhia shook her head. "No, psycho journals. And why might I ask, are _you_ up this late?" She said crossing her arms.

"Eh, what can I say, I'm just…up" he said shrugging. Rhia rolled her eyes and sat in an armchair next to him. Her amethyst gazed blankly at the ever-stoked fire.

"You're so pale…did you just see a ghost or something?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. But I just had a conversation with a journal, does that count?" she smiled in an overly saccharine tone.

"A conversation…with a journal?" he said looking at her like she was insane.

"Yeah, you gotta problem?!" she spat back.

"No, no, but you…are you sure you're still sane?" He mumbled.

"Not really. " She said with a shrug.

Draco chuckled. "So what did this 'journal' tell you?" he asked.

"That I have four days till I meet it, and four days to live," she said.

"We can't have that now can we?" Draco rolled his eyes slightly.

"Look, just leave me alone. I'll figure this out on my own" She said standing and making her way back to her dormitory. Draco lay there, thinking, "she's quite odd" he mumbled.


	6. Caught in the Act

**Chapter six: **Caught in the act

The next day, Rhia had skipped lunch, and most of her classes, feigning sickness. She carefully avoided her friends and followers throughout the day, staying in the dorm or common room. Something was up with the whole lilies and notes that totally freaked her out. She had debated telling Dumbledore about her situation, but decided not to.

"Ruddy mudblood lover, won't do a thing about it" Rhia mumbled to herself as she flipped through the pages of a thick book her father expected and demanded her to read. _"The Proper Etiquette for The Future Heiress of The Ashcroft Fortune" _was its title. She figured her father had wanted to give her the copy meant for the males, but she was a girl and only child, therefore could not have it. A distant Ashcroft wrote the book sometime back in the 1600s. It was very heavy and bound in black leather. She loathed it, but it was a family tradition to read and memorize most of it's content. Rhia hated these stupid family traditions.

"Oi! Ashcroft, where the bloody 'ell were you for Care of Magical Creatures? That fat oaf of a teacher was having a bloody heart attack because you missed the exam." Came the drawling voice of Draco, as Mere, Mel, and himself walked into the common room with a crowd of students getting books for there next classes. Pansy Parkinson lingered in the corner, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Her pug-like nose scrunched up in concentration; apparently her hearing wasn't too good.

Rhia pretended to cough. "Sick" she said.

"Sure you were…" Mereadith said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"But I am," Rhia said, 'coughing' again.

"Oh please, China doll like you? One cough and you're fragile enough to be in the hospital wing for a week," Draco added with a slight smirk. Rhia made a face at him.

"Are you avoiding us Rhia?" Mel asked. Rhia sighed, she was. She wasn't going to tell them that either. There was no reason for her avoidances. Maybe she was afraid, or just worried.

"I'm not. Look, I just don't fell well, okay?" Rhia said, going back to the pages of her book.

The three shrugged, "fine with me," Mere mumbled. She started humming a tune. Rhia stopped, and looked up. She knew that eerie tune. The one from her dreams. Her mouth hung open for a moment.

"Stop! Don't sing that!" Rhia snapped, standing up and waling towards her dorm to get away from everyone. The three looked at each other with uncertainty. They all knew something was wrong, but decided not to ask. Mel glanced down at the book Rhia had left. She picked it up and read the title.

"Stressed much?" she said flipping through it's pages. "Jeez, this book's explaining exactly how to become another porcelain model Ashcroft girl." She said, a note fell out from the bottom.

Mereadith picked it up and read it aloud:

'_My darling daughter Rhianna, _

_Its almost your seventeenth birthday. Now is time to start acting like an Ashcroft. Our family is one of the oldest purebloods in the wizarding world, of the patrician class. This book goes over step-by-step how every female Ashcroft must act. Never should you do something to dishonor or embarrass our family. If so, you will be severely punished. _

_I expect you to read this book, taking notes and remembering every detail. It is extremely old, written by your distant Grandfather, Horatio Ashcroft circa 1597. Should this book become lost or destroyed, you will be expected to re-write it. Never had one of our family had to do so. _

_Pleasant reading, _

_Your father, _

_Avery Ashcroft_

_PS. Happy 17th birthday soon! '_

The two girls looked at the book and letter with pity for Rhia. Draco shrugged, "sounds like my family" he muttered. The girls took no notice.

"I think this is one of the reason's she's acting so strangely, so much family pressure, plus she's turning 17 soon" Mel said. From upstairs there was a female's scream. The three rushed up the stairs.

Downstairs in her corner, Pansy laughed to herself, creeping up the stairs to here more.

"Rhia why are you getting more ruddy flowers?" Draco said taking three white lilies from Rhia's pale hands. She also held a paper note, it read:

**Three days**

"What does that mean?" Mere said holding the note in her own hands. Mel nodded. Draco shook his head, "Nothing. I don't think she wants you to know." He said.

"_Oh you can't be so sure Draco" _Said a voce in his head. 'Great' he thought. 'Tijana.'

He ignored her other words as they flowed into his mind. "Rhia you need to tell someone about this." He said firmly. She shook her head.

"No."

"Yes" he protested. Pansy appeared from her spot. "this is just too good! What's this all about? I'm telling Snape!" she squealed running down the stairs and out of the common room towards his office.

"Pansy!" they all yelled chasing after her.

"You can't tell Snape!" Rhia yelled as she and Draco caught up, Mere and Mel had stopped halfway.

"Tell me what, Miss Ashcroft?" Snape said from behind her, standing in the doorway of his office.

"Rhia's been all freaky lately and she keeps getting presents and acting like a raving mental case. Draco and her are the only ones who knows what's going on! She's probably on drugs!" Pansy said.

"Fuck off Parkinson" Rhia hissed.

"Excuse me Miss Ashcroft, but I will not have that type of language in my presence. Now, will you and Mr. Malfoy please wait for me in my office while Miss. Parkinson and I have a discussion." Snape sad pushing Rhia and Draco into the room, shutting the door and walking off with Pansy.

"This is all your fault" Rhia spat as she sat down on the cold stone bench in Snape's office.

Draco glared at her, "how's it my fault?" he said.

"Well if you didn't go complaining about this, no one would ever know what was going on and we wouldn't be here right now." She said. Draco sat next to her.

"Maybe I wanted you to be here." He said with a smirk.

"Why?" she rolled her eyes.

"Think about it, me, you, alone. Snape's gone…" he said.

"Oh Malfoy get over yourself! We're done"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Oh?"

"Oh"

"Anyways, what could you possibly want?" Rhia said.

"To do this" Draco smirked, snaking an arm around Rhia's waist and pulling her closer to him. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. For a moment, Rhia hung back.

"Why?' she whispered again as her lips brushed his.

"Because" he answered, kissing her again. He had pulled her on top of him now , she sitting on his lap.

"No" Rhia said standing again, pacing to the other side of the room. When she came back, he was ready. Draco took her into an embrace again and they kissed once more. This time, Rhia didn't protest. She parted her lips and he eagerly slid his tongue into her mouth.

Walking backwards, without breaking the kisses, Rhia found her back pressed against something hard, the corner of Snape's desk. "Ow" she breathed in between kisses. Draco lifted her fragile body gently on top of the desk, and kissed her neck, moving up towards her lips. By the time he reached them, He was on top of her, she lying down on Snape's desk. Surprisingly, they hadn't broken any bottles of ink or anything.

His hand tugged at the buttons on her blouse as they made-out. He had a few buttons undone all ready. Rhia was aware of this, but for some reason didn't really care. After all, she was making-out with the 'Slytherin Prince', even after they had already broken-up.

Her shirt was on the floor now, leaving Rhia in only a black bra and her skirt. Draco was working on that too. Footsteps approached, by they didn't hear them. A door opened, and they didn't notice. But Draco heard Pansy's gasp from behind him.

"Shit" he said breaking his kiss, and sitting halfway up.

"Shit is right Mr. Malfoy." Snape said sternly, glaring at the two of them. Rhia gasped, immediately pushing Draco off of her, and scrambling to stand up. Knocking a few inkbottles over.

"we were…we…" Rhia stuttered grabbing her blouse off the floor.

"Miss. Ashcroft, put some clothes on. And you and Mr. Malfoy shall follow me to the Headmaster's office. I'm sure he would love to hear about this." Snape said, dismissing Pansy as Rhia and Draco walked by.

"You filthy whore" Pansy hissed at Rhia, "wait until everyone hears this!" she squealed running off. Draco rolled his eyes as the two slytherins followed their head of house towards the Headmaster's office.

**A/n: **so? I know, I kinda really suck at these kinda make-out scenes, and I didn't really wanna take it too far…so Snape had to walk in. Please please please review!

Thanks to:

Fred's wife for reviewing! C'mon guys, you know you wanna!


	7. The Not so Subtle Truth

**Chapter Seven: **The not-so-subtle truth

**A/n: **To the demanding request of my dear friend Bel, I have been convinced to get off my lazy arse and type this damned chapter. Therefore, if I fail the next math test, I can blame it on her D Enjoy….

"_Headmaster, I believe we have a problem_" Rhia mimicked nastily ash she walked with Draco. The two sullen slytherins made their ways back to their common room. After a stern talking to, and the handing out of detention for a few nights with Snape, Rhia was thoroughly pissed off at the both of them.

"I can't believe the bloody poof gave us detention." Draco drawled angrily. "its not like we were shagging or anything." He rolled his eyes as they stopped in front of Rhia's dorm. Mere and Mel were in the great hall.

Rhia laughed," well it probably looked like that" She said with a short wave and disappeared into her dorm.

"Hi Rhianna!" came the voce of the little Tijana, who seemed to be floating in the lotus position above Rhia's bed. Her eyes were closed and she was meditating. Out of the corner of her mouth was a tightly rolled joint. Rhia jumped a little, then looked the girl up and down.

"First, my name is Rhia. Only my father calls me Rhianna. Second, what the hell are you doing here Tijana? And third, no smoking pot in here!" Rhia said, walking over and grabbing the pot, stuffing it in Mel's wastebasket.

"I knew there was something with you and marijuana." She mumbled rolling her eyes. Tijana smirked, opening one eye. "So?" she said.

"Just…stop it" Rhia said, "it's a bad habit to have if you look eight years old most of the time" She crossed her arms.

Tijana just smiled maliciously and shrugged.

"Now why the fuck did you just decide to chill in my room, and what do you want?" Rhia snapped.

"Oh…it's not what I want. Its what _you_ want" She answered with a smirk.

"And that is?"

"Monsieur Draconius Malfoy."

"I do not!" Rhia gasped, half surprised, half angry Tijana would say that.

"Oh yes you do. I can read minds remember? Deep down you so want him." Tijana smiled, coming down from her lotus position. The small girl now stood in front of Rhia, and Rhia had to practically bend down to see her face.

"You cannot tell that!" Rhia said.

"So you like him?"

"No!"

"Oh c'mon I can tell you love him, his hair. His eyes. Those muscles. " Tijana smirked once more.

"Well I guess he is quiet striking…" Rhia said, and then shook her head quickly.

"Ah-ha! See! You _do_ want him to slip you the sausage!" Tijana cried happily.

Rhia gasped again. "Oh my Gawd, that is so GROSS! You are very sick and twisted for an eight year old!"

The blonde girl shrugged, "If you say so…I could just get worse until you tell me the truth"

"Puh-lease do not do that!" Rhia pleaded.

"I know you want him…alone. Think of all the fun you had in Snape's office. Over the holidays perhaps? Remember those cold winter nights…you had the same bed…"

"Fine" Rhia mumbled barely audible. Tijana smirked, a job well done.

"Hmm?" she said.

"I like Malfoy" Rhia mumbled, a bit louder.

"I can't hear you"

"I LIKE Malfoy!" Rhia said, exasperated. She sighed. "Are you happy now?!"

"Yes." Tijana said with a wave and disappeared. Rhia rolled her eyes.

-------------------------------------

Draco jumped in his seat as a small girl of eight appeared in front of him, sitting on his desk nonchalantly. "Hello Draco!" she sing-songed.

"What the bloody effing hell are you doing Tijana?" Draco growled, standing up and backing away. If he did it slowly…maybe she wouldn't see him leave. Like wolves or other predators. (ha)

"Oh just dropping by!" she said, swinging her legs back and forth.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just, a friendly chat. Mm'kay?" Tijana smiled.

"About...?"

"Rhia" the girl said with another shrug.

"The bloody slut. Why?" he said crossing his arms.

"Don't gimme that Malfoy. You looooove her!" she teased.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Oh?"

"Oh. Just think about her…the long raven flowing black hair, bright purple eyes, body you would die to get a piece of. Although you might already have…" she smirked once more.

"Are you implying I have, and or want to shag her?" He said bluntly.

"Yes Draco. You want to shag her." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sixteen for Christ-sakes. And a guy. I want to shag everything." He said, rolling his eyes.

"So you like her?"

"No"

"Yeah!"

"No"

"Would you bet you're life…?" Tijana smirked, "I can tell if your lying, if you are…say bye-bye to Mister Malfoy" She said jumping off the table and landing in front of her.

"Fine" he hissed.

"Hmm?'

"Yes I do like Rhia, yes I think she's pretty, and yes I want to shag her!" Draco growled, apparently really pissed off at the little witch in front of him.

Tijana sighed happily. "I knew it"

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes again.

"You know…all this talk about Shagging is making me want to…where's Fred and George?" Tijana waved and disappeared suddenly.

"Gross" Draco muttered.

This was all too perfect.

**A/n: **ack…short chapter with sooo much dialogue. But keep reviewing! And pass it on to your friends!

- Jen


	8. Of Notes and Confrontations

**Authoress Rambling: **I did not die! And therefore, have once again gotten off my lazy arse to type this. I deserve presents. Anyways…

**Chapter Eight: **Of notes and confrontations

The fourth day. 'Crap' Rhia thought as she got was getting ready in the bathroom. 'And I still didn't figure out what the hell Tijana wanted me to do. Psycho journals…psycho eight year olds, I have a great life' she thought, rolling her eyes at the prospect.

Stepping into a hot shower in the Slytherin bathrooms she sighed. The searing water, although Rhia hated water, felt good and seemed to relax and calm her for the briefest of moments she was in it. Washing up and wrapping a towel around herself as she stepped out of the shower, she glanced at a foggy mirror, then stopped dead in her tracks.

Written on the mirror in her favorite purple lipstick she had been planning to wear were the simple words,

'**As you have destroyed my gifts, I will destroy you' **

It was true. She had been destroying the lilies she was given, whenever she got one, she threw it into the fire. Underneath the writing was a single white lily. Through reflex, a loud scream emitted Rhia's throat. Unfortunately, she dropped her towel at that moment to, standing there, utter shock and dismay on her face.

Footsteps. Frantic running footsteps, and they were getting closer. "What's wrong?" Came a male voice, as the unlocked door swung open. Draco gaped, not at the mirror, but at Rhia herself. Whose towel now resided around her ankles.

"Hoo hoo hoo" he whistled under his breath slightly. (You know how he laughs in POA at COMC class? Lol) Then he caught himself, "Damn...sorry…" he lied and, almost reluctantly, closed the door.

Rhia came out a few minutes later, looking pretty much normal, except that her normally ashen complexion was now even more of an eerie pale. Her lilac eyes stood out way too much to even be considered normal. Draco, who was leaning against the wall, stood in front of her now, looking down.

"Would you care to explain to me _now_ what's wrong?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Rhia simply pointed behind her, through the open door at the mirror and it's writing. The lily seemed to be ripped up and drowned in the sink.

Draco pushed her aside gently, stepping into the bathroom; he walked over to the mirror, reading it over and over. "What the bleeding fuck is this?" He mumbled. Slowly, his hand reached out and drew itself across the writing, smudging the purple lipstick.

"Rhia, this is written in your lipstick," he said. No duh.

She only nodded, standing in the doorway quietly. Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced into the sink now. "Same person huh?" Rhia nodded again.

"How'd he bloody get in here?" Draco asked.

Rhia shrugged, "Apparation? I dunno"

"You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds Rhia, everyone knows that"

"So lock me up in Azkaban, it slipped my mind" She retorted.

' _I could lock you up somewhere else' _Draco thought. Ooh naughty. Quickly he shook his head to clear his mind. '_Sick bastard, she needs help' _

'_Way to fight with yourself Drake' _came Tijana's voice into his head.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted aloud. Not meaning to.

"I didn't say anything" Rhia said, a little alarmed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you."

"There's no one else here…"

"Um...Right then" he mumbled. Laughter echoed in his head.

'_Silly Malfoy, I'm not talking' _

'_I don't see you out here helping'_

'_There's no need to, besides I'm rather busy at the moment' _

'_Doing…?'_

'_Fred and George'_

'_Shouldn't have asked' _Draco grimaced at her words. "Gross" he mumbled, ignoring all her other messages. Did she have to be so crude? Snapping back to the current dilemma, he raised an eyebrow.

"No one at all?" he asked.

"Malfoy, look around the common room and everywhere else is empty at this time of morning, everyone's at breakfast. "

"No I mean, are you sure of that? Someone had to break in while you were in the shower to write this. Someone with sloppy handwriting. " Draco observed.

"Well the door was kind of…unlocked. And It's not like I would use _colloportus_ or anything to keep the damn door impenetrable. " Rhia answered.

"Perhaps you should, mm?" He said, shaking his head.

"Whatever, maybe I will. Anyways, today is the last day I should be getting these…messages. Where are Mere and Mel?" she asked. Draco held out two pieces of parchment. "They told me to give you these"

Rhia took the first parchment and opened it, it was dated 'Saturday, April 5th 2004.'

_Rhia—_

_Spike and me are going to Hogsmeade for the day. Finally he takes me on a real date. I'm soo sorry I'm not there for you today, being day four and all, But I can't pass up this date with Spike. Granted he's deaf, but now maybe something interesting will happen…Gah, now I'm sounding like you. See you later & good luck!_

_---Mel_

Great. Rhia thought, folding the parchment up and putting it in her robes pocket. The other one was pretty much the same, from Mere however. Now she was friendless and seemed to be the only one of her friends who didn't have a date today. She couldn't be thinking of guys at a time like this, could she? Whatever, might as well, as everything else was going bad for her.

"They're on dates with Spike and Ridic" she said to Draco. He nodded. Was it okay for him to be thinking about girls today? He practically had them throwing themselves at his feet, just not the one he wanted. He glanced at her, then sighed.

"Rhia, can we talk?" he asked.

She shrugged, "aren't we already?"

"Yeah, but about something different'

"Go ahead" Rhia said, shrugging again.

"Last night Tijana appeared in my room—" he started but was cut off.

"You too?!" Rhia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco nodded "Anyways, she kind of…well…she got me to realize something I thought I was over with…"

"Okay…." Rhia said, what did this have to do with her?

"Rhia, do you still have feelings for me?" he asked finally.

She looked at him now, was this really Malfoy? Acting nice for once?

"Why…do you?" she said slowly.

"um…yeah" Draco looked down. Rhia nodded. "Me too"

Draco smiled slightly, well as much as a Malfoy could smile. Seemingly a weight lifted off his (very hott and muscled lol) chest. "Well, I'll…um…see you later than? To make sure you're okay and all…?" he said quickly.

She nodded. Draco turned to walk off, before stopping. He stepped closer to her, tilting her head down so his lips met hers ever so gently. They seemed to linger there for a moment, as if they wanted to hold that memory in their minds forever. The meld of the curves of their bodies fitting together perfectly, the warmth of their lips against each other, his arms now gently holding her waist. Reluctantly, they then pulled away, couldn't be seen in public showing affection now could they? (Had no problems before…)

Exchanging small smiles, they went their separate ways. Rhia stopping back at her dorm and replacing her necklace with the silver one she used to wear. Forgetting her problems for the time being.

-----------Evening----------

Rhia made her way through the crowded corridors and chambers, wanting to get back to the common room. Nothing unordinary had gone on that day, save for the morning's incidents. Thank god. She seemed more relaxed now. For some reason, she was also more eager to see Draco than before.

Walking with her head down, mind in a daydream, she bumped into a passing student. "Out of my way wench" he growled, pushing her into the wall. Obviously another Slytherin guy who wasn't too pleased with her.

"Ill walk where I want," she snapped out of reflex, trying to push away from him.

"What did you say, bitch?" he hissed, shoving her into the wall once again. His hands gripping her shoulders.

"I said I'll walk where I want. Now let go of me," She said, he grinned maliciously.

"I'll let go of you when I want" he retorted.

"Let go!" she said louder. A small group of students had gathered around them. Some were cheering, others were laughing, and some were just standing there watching. But no one cared enough to help.

"Aw, Ashcroft we were just getting started. Now be a good little whore…" he taunted, moving closer. She kicked him, but it only had a slight effect.

"Filthy bastard, get away!" Rhia demanded, louder still. He was ignoring her pleads and preceded to come closer until she could smell his stank and musty breath. (Someone didn't brush their teeth.) His body pressed firmly against her own, arms now out to the side, still pinning her down. With a greedy sort of grin he leaned his face towards her, brushing his lips against her cheek.

"Whatta ya say to that?" he asked menacingly. Some of the students had left now, obviously disgusted. Others stood there for their sick and twisted pleasure.

"Oi, Warentto! Leave her alone!" came Draco's voice as he stood near the edge of the crowd. Seemingly just gotten there.

The boy looked up as Draco loomed over him with a stern glare.

"I said, get away from her," he repeated. In a moment, Draco's fist had made contact with the boy's jaw, causing him to yelp. Holding one hand to his bleeding jaw, he used his free hand to slam Rhia's head into the wall before turning and fleeing.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, looking at her with concern. Rhia nodded, grimacing slightly and holding the back of her head with one hand. The students have scattered, and now passed by them like nothing happened.

Rhia looked up at Draco. "Thanks" she mumbled, with a slight smile.

"Filthy bastard Chrono is. Doesn't know when to bloody leave a girl alone" he sneered. Rhia shrugged, he spoke other words to her, but they were coherent. Or at least to her they weren't.

She looked up at him again, her eyes wide. Was he singing? And the lyrics…the lyrics! His mouth looked like it was forming other words, but wall she heard was that cursed song.

"_Here we go, _

_the world is spinning..." _

"Stop!" Rhia said, pushing past him and running threw the throng of students. Every word she heard was part of the song. Was the whole damned student body singing it? She opened her mouth to scream once more, bolting for the doors to outside, but found that she too couldn't control herself from singing.

"_When it stops _

_its just beginning_

_sun comes up_

_we all laugh_

_sun goes down…." _

Clapping a hand over her mouth, she could still hear the music. Franticly, she pushed her way around the students, running through the doors until she made it onto the grounds. There was an eerie amount of fog that night, and she couldn't see. She ran right onto the rock that jutted out over the lake, still not able to see, slipping and falling. She screamed, but didn't hit the water.

Draco feverishly raced after her, hearing her start to sing. 'Shit' he thought, had her eyes looked glazed over too? Yes. Not good. He thrust himself through the large oak doors and onto the ground in time to see Rhia jump off the cliff. Weird, it was foggy all round her, and thick too. But incredibly clear everywhere else.

"Rhia!" he shouted, running to the water's edge, just in time to see Rhia disappear as she hit the water, a silver necklace flying off her neck and landed beside him. But there was no splash…

"Oof" Was the noise Rhia made as she landed on her arse on hard, cold, …cement?

-------

**Draco: **Finally! Bloody fuckin' god, that girl…Jen I think her name is? Psycho, freaky, perverted slutty bitch! Locked me up for weeks in that closet of hers…nothing but my boxers on. (told you she was bloody perverted) Psh, some authoress she is. Intent on making me shag with her slutty little arse of a roleplay character. Her and her friends, that's what it is. Psycho ruddy whore. Anyways, I just want to make it known that I do not intend to be like the golden-boy potter, running in and saving chicks when they're about to be bloody raped or something. Nope. Infact, I am that filthy bastard raping the chick when Potter runs in, all heroic, and I kill him. Yup…great life. Instead im the one acting all good, and caring for that pathetic Ashcroft girl! If I wanted to shag her or something, I'd do it right on the spot! Damn, better not give Jen or her friends any ideas…ruddy bitch.

**Jen: **Excuse me?! Back to your closet mister!

**Draco: **Yes mistress…


	9. Destiny in Detail

**Chapter nine: **Destiny in Detail

**A/n: **Vacation was horrid, so I cranked out another chapter. Sorry Tina, you're not in this one!

"Avery," said high-pitched, icy voice. Cold, crimson, wicked serpent-like eyes glared down at his faithful death eater from an incensed pale face, whiter than any skull, with a serpent-like flat nose that had slits for nostrils. The tall and lanky Lord Voldermort towered over the kneeling death eater at his feet, Avery Ashcroft.

Avery was in his late 40's, with suave, slicked back shadowy black hair like his daughter's, and charming, yet malicious and bitter dark eyes. The man was tall to say the least, standing at 6'3 and had an intimidating stance and way of speech, which would most certainly give off the air of The Dark Lord's servant, and an affluent, aristocratic ministry governor. Yet for all this Avery possessed, groveling on the floor of his immaculate manor in front of Lord Voldermort, he seemed like an abused puppy.

"Y-yes Master?" Avery stammered, kissing the hem of his robes. Voldermort's thin mouth drew into a revolted sneer and kicked at him. Brandishing his wand he hissed, "_Crucio!_"

Avery crumpled into himself further, whimpering and begging for his Master's mercy, as his daughter had so often found herself doing to Avery. Though not so dramatically.

"Ashcroft, cease this pathetic plea for forgiveness. I do not wish to think lower o your cheating, two-faced, conniving self than I already do." He hissed, placing more force on his curse. "An exceptionally trustworthy source, Lucius Malfoy, gave me a piece of very unnerving information. By the way, doesn't it just so happen that Malfoy's sun is dating your daughter I believe?" A slow, venomous, sadistic grin dripping with mordacity spread across Voldermort's snake-like face. A grin like this only appeared out of the sheer pleasure he got out of other's pain, or the prospect of a dead Harry Potter.

"Funny thing, love, isn't it?" He continued, amusement also laced into his features. "Lucius tipped me off to quite a few…interesting facts Avery. You think you're stronger than me? You wish to become estranged from your Dark Lord's forces and overthrow me? Overestimating your power these days aren't you Avery? Ministry giving you a bit too much leeway…hmm?" Voldermort spat, a lucid sneer of distaste and disdain for the death eater at his feet replacing his grin from just moments ago.

"You consider me a threat then? And now you plan to kill me I presume? Otherwise, you couldn't care less" Avery managed to stutter throughout his whimpering and cries of pain.

"You overstep! How dare you address your lord and master like so!" The Dark Lord barked, increasing the force on his curse and causing Avery to let out a louder cry of pain. He then continued to rant.

"I will not have you even attempt to do away with me and take my legacy. What, do you consider yourself on Potter's side now? Plan to join up with the order and defeat me so you can rise from my fall and take over? You're nothing but a liar, a thief, and a backstabbing traitor! You think you can take away my years or followers, my power, and earn the same reputation for yourself by selling my secrets and whereabouts to your precious ministry? Think you'll be able to steal my empire from me will you? Think again Ashcroft." Voldermort hissed, kicking Avery with the tow of his boot.

"However, I cannot just let you go now, as you know too much and will most likely continue to betray me. Pity really, you were one of my better Death Eaters. Unfortunately, you will have to die." He stated, another look of amusement across his skull-white face.

"Go ahead and do it. Kill me." Avery stammered through clenched teeth, obviously in quite a lot of pain.

"Conversely, you and I both know there are other, much worse ways to kill a man than simply a curse." Voldermort's grin widened, the utter ecstasy from the thought of torture beyond belief surging through his veins. "What better way to do this than kill you slowly and painfully from the inside out. Starting with the only thing that ensures you have a heart. Your daughter." He chuckled slightly as he paused to let his words sink in.

"NO!" Avery managed to snap, seemingly stronger at the mention of Rhia. True, he didn't care much for his daughter, and abused her when he was drunk, angry, or displeased at her for the smallest offence. But she was his only child, flesh and blood—like it or not. She was his precious china-doll that he could show off at his random formal galas and banquets. As if to say, "look its my daughter! She's a beautiful heiress that does whatever I want her to do because I'm her father!" No matter how hard it was to see it, there was a fatherly love for his dearest and only daughter inside him. He felt a twinge at his heart, and at that moment it dawned on him what his master was going to do, and he deeply regretted how he treated Rhia in the past.

Another slight chuckle escaped the Dark Lord's thin lips. "My my Avery, I see I've struck a soft spot? Mark my words; I am going to cause you so much despair that by the end of it all, you will be begging to die. " He loosened the curse's force slightly for good measure.

"You see Ashcroft, I always knew that Rhianna child of yours was going to be destined for something. It is your daughter's destiny to die at the hands of the Dark Lord, and cause your destruction. And there's no use trying to defy your destiny now is there?" Voldermort laughed, high-pitched and spitefully, malevolence dripping from his tone.

"I must depart now, the show is just about to start as planned. The fourth day is up, eh? I do hope you've reconciled with your daughter, as it would be a shame for her not to think you cared in her final moments of life" He said mockingly. Voldermort increased the strength of his curse drastically, causing a long, shrill, and painful scream to emit from Avery, and the almost as quickly as it came, he relinquished the curse fully. In seconds, Voldermort had disapperated and was gone, the dark mark burned into the floor where he had stood. Off to witness the death of Rhianna Ashcroft.

He had left Avery on the floor of his clean, expensive manor, dejected and desolate. Unsure of where they were coming from; violent sobs racked the man's body as he fully collapsed on the floor. Was one of his only sources of pleasure going to be wiped from the face of the earth on this day? Already, Avery wanted to die himself in the shards of his already starting to shatter life.

**a/n: **W00t. Short Chapter all the way mon! And all Dramatic-soap opera-ish too! Next chapter is the final chapter, complete with the smecksay Draco Malfoy….CRYING! –Le gasp! – Anywhom, I hafta go watch 'The Ring' now. Fun. Press that little review button in the corner! PRESS IT!


End file.
